fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Rigwald
Fort Rigwald is a fort that borders the Grado Empire. As its own civilization, it is created by Kiang and is part of the Spring Time Japes 2 - Electric Boogaloo pack. This civ does not require any DLC. 'Strategy' We have an Exodia now. I am both amused and conflicted as he can win by just not settling for the first few turns. Z-Tier indeed; I can’t imagine anyone wanting a multiplayer match where this is legal. And even if you take it slow, Amelia the Disposable Trainee scales with your Unhappiness. Sure, you might risk a revolt or two, and even bounce around the ideologies like a pinball, but who cares when your UU makes even XCOM look like a joke! “Rating”: 12/10 would relive 2010 all over again ...although, you can just as easily run the Japes pack and aim for this new victory condition as anyone else...maybe. I value my sanity too much to experiment. 'As an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ 'Attributes' Start bias: History Fort Rigwald Fort Rigwald is a large fortress in northern Grado. It is commanded by the sexy, talented, and intelligent Gheb. Fort Rigwald is a big ol' fort. It's very... forty. As should be expected of a fort. GHEB Gheb commands Fort Rigwald. Early in the game, he captures Princess Tana of Frelia and imprisons her in the castle's dungeon for further "interrogation." Later, he chastizes Amelia, a new recuit, for talking back to him, and sends her to the front lines to die a quick death. Dawn of Man All hail Gheb, the beautiful and wise commander of Fort Rigwald! Your tactical brillance and stunning good looks have gone unappreciated for so long -- too long. Well, it shall be that way no more! Today is bright and beautiful day that you shows the world just what it is that your round, wonderful self is made of. Oh mighty Gheb, your people aren't really in need of a leader, but like, you're here anyway so that'll have to do, I guess. Will you lead them to victory against their foes? Defend Fort Rigwald from the forces of Prince Ephraim? Bring Grado to its true martial glory? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of memes? Unique Interactions Greetings *I am Gheb. I lead Grado's finest fortress with my mastery of strategy. Come, shall we tour the prison cells? *My, aren't you a treat for the eyes! The name's Gheb. How about we have a good time getting to know each other? *I am Gheb, the commander of Fort Rigwald. Bow to my sexiness. Ha-ha! Defeats *Agh...! Not like this! *Heh heh... to be defeated by such a sweet-looking creature as you... *Blarrrgrhhghghhhhhhhh!!! 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Traits here *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Thunder *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Your Religion Here. Ashera is used as an example; replace with the Affinity relative to the civ. *Weapon Triangle - The Disposable Trainee becomes a Lance unit *OST - The Sacred Stomes 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' GhebDOM.png|Gheb's uhh... interesting Dawn of Man Image GhebVictory.png|Sample's Leader Scene, which doubles as the victory screen for his unique victory method. ' 'Trivia' *GhebFE is the Sacred Stones mod that originally gave rise to this meme, turning an otherwise one-note boss into a memetic mess of a protagonist. It has an incomplete sequel in GhebSaga, turning the Blazing Sword into a nightmarish rondo against GLaDOS. (caution: late 2000s toilet humor inbound. Download with care. Heck, this mod is kid-friendly by comparison.) *"Kiang felt a strong need to go wash his hands after creating such a filthy civilization. He then did so, many times." *"This is an April Fools' Day civ, and should be taken seriously by no one." 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *??? - Author *??? - lua *etc. Category:Civilizations Category:Meme Civs Category:Magvel Category:Civs by Kiang Category:Civs with special features